Exitus
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: My many characters and their stories when Deathwing comes about. Rated M to be safe. M/M, F/F, M/F
1. Auberdine

**Zirconia:** Oh my GOD, going back and forth was confusing as poop! Another one of my sucky fanfictions. Does it seem rushed? Rushed as in the story line, I did rush through typing it. Please be nice about it...

I don't own WOW but I own my many ocs...at least I think I can claim them as my own...? One of my friends owns Maddy, my boyfriend owns Scorpyous. Jes owns Shini. (I ain't putting in anymore auther notes before and after until I get to the last chapter(s).) Um, Blizzard owns the succubus named Hestai since it's the one they gave me in the game and they own Warcraft.

...Ok, here goes nothin'...DON'T JUDGE ME! -cries- I tried my best at writing.

* * *

"Is it just me or is the boat taking forever to get here?"

Hallow spoke out loud, forgetting her black cat wasn't there with her like usual. However, her Draenei friend Masaru did hear her, "It always takes forever! Oh, I just want to hurry to my lover boy."

"Wait, what? You have a lover in Stormwind?"

The draenei blushed, fiddling with her short black hair, "Yes, he's a wonderful human."

The small night elf smiled, thinking of her own lover who was in Darnassus with her kitten, who was probably bumming a ride on his head like he done her when they traveled.

She still remembered the day he came into her life...

__

"What's the matter, Kitten? Ha ha! To weak to get up and fight back?"

Hallow was laying on the ground next to her wounded cat. Her brother always hurt her when he had the chance, claiming her to be unworthy of life and tainting the strong family line. She was the first family member to be overly sickly all the time and small, smaller than a human even though she was an adult now.

She sniffled, sucking up a bit of the blood that had ran out of her nose. The tears fell down her cheeks, there was no stopping them.

'I knew I shouldn't have come back to this place.'

"Poor Kitten. You should've done us all a favor by killing yourself a long time ago!"

Pain erupted through out her stomach as he kicked her hard, repeatedly. 'Kitten' was the name he had given her. After all, Hallow was so small, weak and sickly... same as a newborn kitten.

And what are newborn kittens? Weak, most of the time they became sick without proper care and they can be hurt very easily.

"Jefero!" Came a deep voice, "Stop."

Her vision was blurry but she could clearly hear the voice of her brother's best friend, Gabriel. Even when they were young, Gabriel would take up for her and drag her brother away.

Jefero was always cruel to her after he found out the truth. For awhile, they did not know her since she was abandoned when she was just a baby. Her family new who she was when she was a child and tried to visit them. Her mother and father were even worse, always sticking their noses in the air at her and everyone who befriended her.

"Why? You want a turn?"

"No, just stop." Gabriel's voice sounded closer, "She doesn't deserve any of this."

Hallow just curled into a little ball with her kitty in her arms, paying no attention to what was going on around her. Everything had started going black and she was out.

She felt warm water droplets being splashed on her face, "Hey! You alive?"

Gabriel was leaning over her, warm wash cloth in hand, cleaning the blood off of her nose and mouth. She couldn't speak, she was to depressed to do so. How would you feel, emotionally, if your brother had just tried to murder you?

He watched as her eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright moonlight that was shining through the fancy windows.

"You've been out for quite a long while." He said to her in a soothing but quiet and gentle voice, "Even though you're nose keeps bleeding quite a bit and you've been healed." He knew about her health problems and he didn't have a problem with it.

A small mew was heard to the side of her head and her felt her kitten's little tongue trying to clean her cheek, "H-hey, baby. Did he hurt you?" Her voice was soft and very slow as she spoke to her companion.

"Your cat is ok. When he kicked her his boot slide underneath her, throwing her in the air. She was just stunned."

"He...my cat is a he."

"Forgive me, he." Gabriel ran his fingers over the cat's fur, "He's a tough little guy."

The kitten meowed as if saying, "Daaamn straight!" then leaned into the hand that was giving him attention.

"His name?"

"Kitty."

"Kitty?"

"Since most people call cats by saying, 'Here kitty kitty kitty' I figured I'd name him that."

"That's adorable..." He stroked her cheek and gazed into her eyes for the longest time before standing up, suddenly, trying to speak, "I-uh..." He coughed, "I...this...you can roam around the place all you want, it's my home so you don't have to worry about any one hurting you. You can stay as long as you wish. You can live here if you want."

The small elf looked up at the male with a look of confusion and he blushed before leaving the room.

After that, they had become a couple. She truly loved him and he truly loved her. Her brother, on the other hand, wasn't to happy about his best friend being with her but he'd get over it...maybe.

"What is that in the sky?"

"What is it?" Hallow asked, lost in thought. Masaru grabbed Hallow's shoulder to turn her around. Flames seemed to just erupt into the blackening sky as the wind picked up. It was a terrifying scene as if Hell itself had began taking over. Lava-like flames scattered out through the sky and the clouds, forming a pattern of vines and veins, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Hallow..."

"It...looks like something flying in it..." The druid pointed out. It seemed to get closer ...

"Take cover!" Someone screamed on the other side of the pier, "It's coming this way!"

"Run!"

"Evacuate everyone, now!"

The wind seemed to get stronger as the sight of wings became apparent to everyone that watched.

A dragon?

Screams filled the air as Hallow looked around frantically, "Masaru! The water! Take a deep breath!"

She pulled the draenei into the ocean water with her just as the black dragon reached them. Transforming into her aquatic form, she pulled Masaru with her deeper. It wasn't to terribly long before the flames over the water died down and they both surfaced.

"Oh my-" Before she could even speak a beam from the pier snapped and fell, hitting Hallow and Masaru both in the head, knocking them unconscious.

Gabriel laughed as the kitten on his head began to groom his long hair, the cat's little head twitching and shaking when he'd get long strands in his mouth, "The more you twitch your head, the more I'm going to laugh! Quit it before you fall, little one!"

He received a meow as the cat forced the band out of his ponytail, it was in his way of getting comfortable so he could lay down properly on his owner's mate's head. The pony tail had been in Kitty's way and he didn't like it!

"Ok! Ok! I get your point." He pulled the hair wrap out of his hair and stuffed it in a pocket, grinning as the cat sighed, content as he became comfortable. His pet tiger yawned behind him, ready for some action. It was boring here with nothing to do. Sometimes, the smaller kitten would tend to amuse the bigger cat by bumming a ride off of her by jumping onto her back. The tiger didn't mind, she treated the kitten as if it was her own cub.

"Yeah, I know Maska. We'll get some action sooner or later." Gabriel gave his pet a pat on the head in an attempt to comfort her.

They were almost in the temple of Elune when a priestess in front of him gasped, "The sky, why is it turning dark?"

The hunter with the cat on his head began to shrug it off, thinking it was about time for a storm when he heard a few screams. He looked up to see the patterns of fire trailing across the now darkened sky, horrifying roars could be heard in the distance along with loud sounds of thunder.

It was coming from the direction of Auberdine and Darkshore.

"Hallow!" Gabriel took the cat off his head and held him in his arms as he took off to the bright neon pink portal with Maska behind him.

Out side of the portal, it looked as if a tornado had touched down and destroyed the place. Flames engulfed the small structure beside the short pier and the flight masters area was completely underwater, the few pieces that weren't submerged were covered in flames. But by the looks of it, fortunately, everyone was ok.

But in the distance, the scene looked like something out of a nightmare, "Hallow and Masaru! They're still in Auberdine!"

Gabriel dismissed his pet with a gentle but worried pat on the head then received a now very jumpy hippogryph from the flight master.

With Kitty secure in his arms, he looked down at the damage below as the hippogryph flew him over the area. Nothing was left but ash and smoke, nothing had survived what ever it was that had came through this area. He saw the bodies of animals and here and there were the bodies of humanoids scattered across the shore. Everything became worse the farther he went.

All hope left the night elf as soon as he saw Auberdine. The pier had collapsed into the ocean in separate areas, the inn was engulfed in flames, wind elementals were destroying the entire area...it was horrible. He helped Kitty crawl into his messager bag he carried over his neck and one shoulder before he landed a safe ways from the horrifying scene. The hippogryph seemed to know what his plan was as it helped the elf off of it's back then flew into one of the trees away from the danger to wait for his return.

Gabriel cut down quite a few wind elementals while making his way around the ruins.

"Hallow!" He heard nothing but the fire that ate away at the inn.

"Myah!" Kitty was peeking his head out of the hole Gabriel had made at the top of the bag so he could breathe but also peek out during trips.

Gabriel looked down and saw Kitty's ears perk up, "Hey, Cat..? What is it?"

Without warning, the kitten jumped out of the bag and took off running beside the inn's deck where the hippogryph flight master used to be.

"Damnit, Cat! Wait! You're-" The hunter couldn't finish his sentence. Before him, half in the waves, was Hallow on her back with her eyes closed. Kitty was licking her forehead where she had been hit by something heavy and had been bleeding for a good while. Gabriel ran to her side and placed his ear on her chest, "She's alive!" Kitty jumped off Hallow's chest and Gabriel lifted her upper body up slowly, "Hallow... Hey, wake up... It's me and your crazy ass kitten." She stirred a bit when he spoke then twitched her ears when Kitty began licking her hand, "Hallow?"

Her eyes opened half way and she tried to speak, "Gabe...?"

"Hallow! Thank Elune, you're ok! What happened?"

"Find...Masaru-! She's hurt but I lost...her! I can't remember...I can't remember what happened except...a dragon..." Tears streamed down the druid's cheek as she spoke in the words of hysterical crying about her friend. Masaru couldn't be found, she was no where to be seen. The messager bag was placed around Hallow so her kitten could be 'carried' by her before Gabriel picked her bridal style and searched for Masaru. He could not sense any humanoids in the area-

-That is until he heard a male's voice, "Masaru! Where are you? Hallow!"

"Over here!" Gabriel yelled and a human warlock came around the corner of the burning inn.

"Gabe!" Maddy rushed to his side, "Thank the gods! Hallow is safe. But where is Masaru?"

"I tried-! I lost her! I had her but we got hit by something heavy!" Hallow groaned as she became dizzy, "I'm scared...she's...! Please let me down, Gabe." He sat her down on her feet but her right leg gave out instantly and she cried out. Thankfully, the two males caught her before she fell.

Maddy, as Hallow and Masaru called him, lifted her torn robe high enough to see her leg. After a few gentle pokes he confirmed that her femur bone was broken. He managed to have her sit still while he quickly checked her over. Three of her ribs were broken and the wound on her head probably caused a concussion.

"A what?"

"A concussion, Hallow. It's a brain injury after a blow to the head shakes the brain inside the skull. Not being able to remember anything after being hit is a big sign of one."

"But...I can't remember what happened with Masaru! I just know she's hurt!"

Gabriel picked his mate back up and the three began to search for Masaru.

After a while the little black kitten mewed very loudly and took off near some rocks on the shore where some waves crashed.

Maddy ran in the direction and, sure enough, found Masaru on one of the flatter rocks. He ran to her side and very gently picked her up, crying almost from seeing her injuries, "M-Masaru? Baby, hey!"

"Maddy?" Her eyes opened only to close again as she gripped a sharp bit of the beam from the pier, it was through her stomach.

"Mas...you're going to be ok."

She let out a soft giggle, "Don't lie to me, Maddy. I already know I only have a few minutes left."

Her eyes shifted over her lover's shoulder, "Hallow? I was worried about you." She held out her other pale blue hand that the warlock wasn't holding a gripped Hallow's, "Gabe, keep her safe. She loves you more than you'll ever know. Hallow, promise me you'll stay alive, ok?" She watched as the druid nodded then looked down to the kitten that was beside her, sniffing the wood that was gouged into her body, "Hey Kitty, you help Gabe over here. He's gonna need help looking after Miss. Hallow. Promise to be a good kitty?" Answering her question, the kitten pawed her cheek and licked the tip of her nose, "That's a good boy."

Maddy placed his hand on her chest just over her heart when she looked backed to him, "I love you, always will. Remember that."

He nodded, "I know I can't stop you from leaving this world but just know that I love you with all my heart." He swallowed a sob before it could escape, "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not." Her shaking fingers stroked away one of his tears, "You're crying? Be happy that I am going to a place of eternal happiness!"

He couldn't answer in words but instead placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. Once he pulled away she smiled and looked at everyone, including Kitty, "I'm glad I was able to say good bye to my family and die in the arms of the one I love..." She smiled and her eyes closed as she finally passed.

Maddy placed a kiss on her forehead before his tears dropped onto her closed eyes.

Silver eyes opened and blinked a few times before looking around the room. The druid moved her head to the side very slowly.

"Hey, honey. How do you feel?" Gabriel was standing over her with a warm wash cloth and placed it on her forehead, "One of Tyrande's girls came to heal you but you'll still be in pain for awhile." She blinked, her way of trying to say 'ok' since she didn't want to speak. Her head hurt to bad. "You had broken your femur bone in half, broken some ribs, had a concussion and your back had a nasty gash in it. The healer said she managed to heal the ribs and the wound on your head but she couldn't do anything about the concussion right away. Your leg is going to hurt awhile until it heals the rest of the way around the bone."

"I...remember...what happened."

"You do?" He sat down softly beside her on the big bed and shifted the warm rag that was on her head.

"A beam hit me and Masaru over the head but I forced myself to stay conscious cause I needed to help her but another beam fell on me...and I remember...being face down in the sand under water with something heavy on my lower back and my legs but I forced myself out from under it because I saw Masaru but then there was pain and the water was red and then...well...nothing."

"We'll, I have something for the pain but I'm afraid I used the sedative on Maddy. He refused to sleep and eat but I managed to get some fruit down his throat along with the sedative in some juice. He should be out for awhile."

Hallow winced and gripped the silken sheets on Gabriel's bed, having a panic attack, "I couldn't save her…I tried b-but…"

Gabriel took her into his arms where she sobbed against his chest. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Orgrimmar

Autumn was with Scorpyus, holding hands outside of Orgrimmar, talking about the past. She had been addicted to sex and quite a few other things until she was wounded one night and found by Scorpyus, who helped her straighten out her life. Neither of them thought they'd end up together but here they were.

"Autumn." The forsaken turned to the blood elf and placed a pale hand under her chin, making her look up at him, "Would you like to go to Darnassus and get married? No one there cares if a couple is of different races. We'd be free come and go as we please and no one would judge us."

Autumn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "That would be a dream come true!" They shared a quick but passionate kiss.

"Shini and your friends could come stay with us there. I...guess Tyler can come even though he sometimes creeps me out."

"Why? Cause he's gay?"

"No, I don't care that he's gay. I'm just not accustomed to seeing a male in his bikini panties dancing to pop music in the morning...I'm not accustomed to anyone doing any kind of dancing in the morning."

__

'Oh man, my back hurts. You'd think being dead would be painless. At least I was able to watch Autumn sleep- Is that music?' The undead warlock walked down the stairs where he heard happy singing, "With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride! You're toxic, I'm slipping under, with a taste of poison paradise, I'm addicted to you! Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Scorpyus rounded the corner that lead to the kitchen to see the male blood elf paladin with his long blonde hair in low braided pigtails, dancing and cooking…in his red string bikini panties.

"And I love what you do! Don't you know that you're toxic?"

The warlock blinked, "Tyler… What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh! Hey Scorpyus! I'm making breakfast for everyone!" He shook his rump as he placed an oven mitt on his hand and reached into the oven to take out some bread while shaking his rump after bending over.

"Daaamn, I tell you what…" Scorpyus turned to see Shini sitting cross legged in a chair, gazing at the dancing elf, "If only he were straight! Mmm-mmm! I love a girly boy with his ass showin' in the morning."

'It's to early for happy music and dancing…' He thought, "I'm going back to bed."

"Oh, you party pooper!" The undead priest grabbed him and forced him to the bar-like table that everyone sat at when it was time to eat. "Sit down and enjoy yourself!"

He sat, stunned that his 'sister' was actually happy, she was never a morning person.

The two in front of him had juice and were preparing some plates as they sang together, "Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now. I think I'm ready now."

'I think I'm going to lose my mind.'

A voice from the doorway joined along with them and he turned to see Autumn in her skimpy pink, silk 'nightgown' she had been wearing before their time together, last night.

"Not you, too."

The blood elf hunter laughed, "You get used to it after awhile. Though, I'm surprised Shini started getting up early just to see it." She ran her fingers through his long black waist length hair and nuzzled his cheek. She loved the way he looked! For an undead he was quite muscular with elegant long hair always wear cyber goggles on his head and heavily spiked wrist and arm armor. He almost never wore a shirt but always wore black pants and big gothic boots with many buckles. He looked like the complete opposite of her with her tanned skin and blonde hair she always wore in a bouncy ponytail. Not to mention pink was her favorite color and she loved to dress skanky with her white booty shorts, and light pink lace up boots and matching belly shirt that showed off her pierced naval.

People always said things about her but no one dared to mess with her when she was with him.

"I'd rather it be you dancing in nothing but a pair of panties in the morning. That I wouldn't mind."

"Hmm, I love you!" She placed her nose against his and he smirked, "Love you, too."

Before they could share another kiss, the ground shook beneath them. Scorpyus grabbed his soon to be wife and held her close so she would stay safe. After the ground stopped shaking, Autumn spoke with her voice trembling, "W-what was that?"

"I'm...not sure, really."

She clung to him as he held her when it began shaking again, "Scorpyus!"

The earthquake became more violent as the area on the other side of Orgrimmar exploded into wings of fire.

"Scorpyus! Scorpyus! By the sun! Wake up!" Autumn summoned her wolf Lafayette.

"Lafayette! He won't wake up..."

"Give me a minute..." She heard Scorpyus groan, "Damnit...I feel like shit now."

"You're ok?"

"As ok as I'm gonna get." His back had been ripped but he'd use a health stone on it later. He had thrown them both into a small ditch and shielded her body with his, refusing to let her get hurt, or worse.

He stood up with a cough from the smoke and dust that seemed to surround them and kissed his lover on her forehead, "You're not hurt are you?" She shook her head and he took her into his arms, "There's no way many people survived that…"

"Lafayette! Can you track down any survivors?" The wolf sniffed the ground then looked ahead at the clearing smoke that was Orgrimmar and started forward with the couple behind him.

After hours of searching the wolf heard something and howled at Autumn. When they reached the location they heard a cry.

"There's a child here, somewhere!" Autumn jumped down before the undead could help her and ran to the area that used to be the orphanage. Underneath the rubble they found an orc child.

"Who a-are you? Huh? Don't touch me!"

Autumn spoke gently to the terrified child, "It's ok, Sweetheart. We're here to help you."

It took a few minutes to convince the child they were trying to rescue him but eventually he nodded and took the hunter's hand.

Scorpyus helped the two over the rubble and checked the child over for injuries. Bruises and a few scraps were on his head and arms, his ankle swelling, "You're ok, kid. Nothing fatal. Can you walk?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Damn, mother fuckin son of a bitches!" Scorpyus looked up with a shocked expression, "What the fuck-!"

"Shini?"

"Hh-? Scorpyus!" She stumbled over to him.

"You're in Orgrimmar? I thought you were still in Brill!"

"Nope." She took a swig of her bottle, "So, how are you?"

"What?"

"HOW. ARE. YOU."

Scorpyus almost laughed, "I don't think right now is the time for a friendly conversation!"

"Why not?" Shini had leather straps over her face, covering her eyes which were no longer there but she sensed everything around her was now, different once he mentioned it. "That explains the head ache… I thought someone hit me with a fuckin' bottle or some shit!"

A few figures rose from the ruins of Orgrimmar, some screaming and crying, others yelling for more survivors.

"This is unbelievable…" The blood elf felt the child grab her leg, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cried silently. She wished she could say that everything was ok but even a child his age would know it was a lie.


End file.
